יהדות פורטוגל
יהדות פורטוגל היא קהילה יהודית שהייתה קהילה גדולה ומפוארת שהתקיימה באזור פורטוגל של היום. מצבהלזכר האנוסים בפורטוגל 13240158 1107974069242096 3852016740377623034 n.jpg 13174132 1107973505908819 1717273176063045847 n.jpg 13165821 1107974112575425 6400126615014579539 n.jpg 13240158_1107974069242096_3852016740377623034_n.jpg מרים מלו - יהודית של קרוארו בפורטוגל, מול האנדרטה כמחווה אלפי יהודים-Anussitas מת בגלל קנאות דתית בטבח של ליסבון 1506. בטבח ליסבון של 1506, הידוע גם בשם פוגרום של ליסבון או הרג של הפסחא של 1506, אספסוף רדפו, נאנסו, עונו ונרצחו אלפי יהודים (יותר מ 4000, על פי הדו"ח של זמננו גרסיה Resende), האשימו גורם בצורה, רעב, ומגפה הפוקדת את המדינה. זה קרה לפני תחילת אינקוויזיציה תשע שנים לאחר ההמרה הכפויה של יהודי בפורטוגל, ב -1497, בתקופת שלטונו של ד. I. מנואל כ -93 אלף יהודים שמצאו מקלט פורטוגל בשנים שלאחר גירושם מספרד ב -1492 על ידי Católicos המלכים. ד. מנואל הראשון הוכיח את עצמו להיות יותר סובלנית עם הקהילה היהודית, אלא, תחת הלחץ של ספרד, גם פורטוגל, מ 1497, היהודים נאלצו להמיר לא להיות מושפלים והרגו בכיכרות. ההיסטוריוגרפיה היא תחילתה של הרג במנזר של st. יום ראשון של ליסבון, ב 19 באפריל 1506, יום ראשון, כאשר המאמינים התפלל סוף הבצורת והמגפה לוקחת פורטוגל, והיא נשבעה שראתה מישהו ליד המזבח, הפנים של ישו - התופעה מוארת, עבור מתנות קתוליות, יכולות להתפרש רק כמסר של רחמים של המשיח - נס. נוצרי חדש שגם בכנסיה ניסה להסביר כי הנס הזה היה רק השתקפות של אור, אבל זה היה שקט עבור הקהל, אשר היכו אותו עד מוות. משם, יהודי העיר אשר נצפו בחשדנות הפך לשעיר לעזאזל של בצורת, רעב ומגיפות: שלושה ימים של טבח התרחשו, בעידוד לנזירים הדומיניקניים שהבטיחו מחילים על חטאים של 100 הימים האחרונים כדי שהרג את "כופרים", ואני הצטרפו אספסוף של יותר מחמש מאות בני אדם, בהם מלחים רבים מהולנד, Zeeland ובארצות אחרות בהבטחות שלהם. בית המשפט היה אברנטס - איפה להגדיר כדי להימלט מפני המגפה - כאשר começou הטבח. ד. מנואל לבש את הדרך בז'ה, לבקר את האמא. ראה הוזהרת של האירועים אוויס, ולאחר מכן לשלוח שופטים כדי לנסות לשים קץ לשפיכות הדמים. בינתיים, אפילו כמה הרשויות הנוכחיות כבר בספק, ובמקרים מסוימים, נאלצו לברוח. כתוצאה מכך, גברים, נשים וילדים עונו, נטבחו ונשרפו על מדורה מאולתרים רוסיו, לייתר דיוק יחד מול חוף היספניולה. היהודים הואשמו בין "רע" אחרים, של רצח אל ולהיות גורם הבצורת עמוקה מגיף ששטף את המדינה. ההריגה זה נמשך שלושה ימים - החל 19 21 באפריל, בשבוע הקדוש של 1506. אחת המטרות העיקריות של הטבח יהיה כבר נוצרי-חדשה כי זה היה נושא הכלים של המלך, ד. ז'ואאו רודריגז Mascarenhas, וזאת גם בעל זכויות רבות של המכס בנמלים הגדולים של הממלכה (ליסבון, Setúbal, אופורטו Viana). זה עשוי להיות חלק הגורם שהוביל מלחים בהריגתם. ד מנואל פגעתי המעורבים, מחרימים את מרכולתם, ועל האשמים הדומיניקנים נידונו למוות בתלייה. יש גם עדויות כי המנזר אמר סאו דומינגוס (Downtown) היה סגור במשך שמונה שנים וזה ידוע כי נציגי העיר של ליסבון גורשו מועצת הכתר (שווה ערך ל המועצה הנוכחית של מדינה ), מאיפה לשבת מאז 1385, כאשר ד המלך. ג'ון נתתי להם זכות כי על תמיכתם הקמפיין שלו על ידי הכיבוש הפורטוגזי של הכסא. בעקבות הטבח, האקלים הולכת וגדלה של אנטישמיות פורטוגל והקמת בית המשפט של האינקוויזיציה - אשר נכנסה לתוקפה בשנת 1540, שנמשך עד 1821-משפחות יהודיות רבות ברחו או גורשו מן הארץ, ראשי היעד בהולנד ושנית, צרפת, טורקיה וברזיל, בין היתר. אפילו בעט החוצה של חצי האי האיברי, היהודים יכלו לעזוב פורטוגל על תשלום של "הצלה" לכתר. בתהליך ההגירה, היהודים עזבו או מוכרים את הנכס במחירים מלגלגים ונסיעה רק עם המטען שיוכלו לשאת. * המקור יהדות פורטוגל במוקד - מחקרים על יהודים ויהודים בסתר ראו ערך נפרד:יהדות פורטוגל במוקד - מחקרים על יהודים ויהודים בסתר 4 .נעמי קלוואו– פורטוגל " – אפשר בהחלט לומר שכל עוד קבוצה מסוימת מצליחה להעביר מדור לדור את תרבותה ולשמר אותה בזמן ובמרחב, אזי 'התנגדותה התרבותית' עודנה קיימת. תופעה זאת משמרת את הזיכרון הקולקטיבי והיא שאפשרה לי לפגוש בשנת 1998 ,בחבל טראז' אוש מונטש בצפון פורטוגל, זהות יהודית שהשתמרה, בעיקר באמצעות נשים, בחיי היום יום ותוך כדי סבל רב במהלך תקופה של כ-500 שנה... לא היו ברשותם ספרים יהודיים. היו אלו המסורות שבעל פה, המועברות על ידי אלו שבקבוצה הזוכרים טוב מאחרים, שהצטברו והגיעו אלינו היום 4 כשהנשים הן היו אלו שנשאו בתפקיד. הן היו צריכות להיות בה בעת גם קתוליות בפרקטיקה וגם יהודיות " * מתוך הרצאת עליזה לביא פורטוגל וגעגועיה אל היהודים (פרק זה לא מהויקיפדיה) רות אלמוג סקרה ספר חדש שיצא בהוצאת יש ושם פורטוגל, סלאזאר והיהודים - מאת אברהם מילגרם, הוצאת יד ושם, ירושלים, 2011, 324 עמודים (באנגלית) במבוא למאמר נכתב:"פורטוגל לא היתה מעולם מחוז חפץ ליהודי מזרח אירופה שהיגרו למערב החל בסוף המאה ה-19, מפני שהיתה ארץ נחשלת. רק החל ב-1938, ובמיוחד ב-1940, הבינו פליטים שנתקעו בצרפת, שפורטוגל יכולה לשמש להם לפחות נמל זמני, שממנו יוכלו להפליג מאוחר יותר מערבה. ספרו המוקפד (בשפה האנגלית) של ההיסטוריון אברהם מילגרם, "פורטוגל, סלאזאר והיהודים", מתאר את מצב היהודים בפורטוגל למן המאה ה-18, אז בוטלה בה ההבחנה בין הנוצרים החדשים והוותיקים והושווה מעמדם. הוא מתעכב גם על השינוי שהיה בפורטוגל בדימוי של היהודי בקרב העילית התרבותית של אמצע המאה ה-19. מילגרם טוען, כי העילית של פורטוגל החלה לעשות חשבון נפש ולשאול כיצד אירע שמעצמה אדירה כמדינתם היתה לאחת הנחשלות במדינות אירופה, אף שעדיין החזיקה ברוב מושבותיה. היא מצאה שהאשם הוא באינקוויזיציה ובבריחת הנוצרים החדשים מפורטוגל. כך החל תהליך ההיפוך של דימוי היהודי, לדברי מילגרם. אך עיקרו הוא יחסו לשואה:"היבט אחר בספרו של מילגרם, הנוגע להצלת יהודים על ידי פורטוגל, הוא הענקת אזרחות ליהודים ממוצא פורטוגלי שחיו בבלקן. בתחילת המאה העשרים גם ספרד וגם פורטוגל העניקו אזרחות ליהודים בסלוניקי ובמקומות אחרים, וכך נוצרה באירופה קבוצה של יהודים שרגלם מעולם לא דרכה באיבריה, ובכל זאת היו בעלי דרכונים ספרדים או פורטוגלים. כשהחלו הרדיפות בבלקן דרשו בעלי הדרכונים לחזור לפורטוגל. פרנקו וסלאזאר דחו את הבקשה, ובסך הכל הגיעו לפורטוגל 183 יהודים מיוון ומבולגריה. כשבמחצית 1944 התחיל העולם להתגייס להצלת יהדות הונגריה, ודיפלומטים בני מדינות שונות העניקו ליהודי בודפשט כתבי חסות, רצה גם סלאזאר ליישר קו עם המדינות הנייטרליות, אבל חשש והורה למיופה הכוח שלו בבודפשט לתת סיוע הומניטרי אבל במספרים קטנים. בסיכומו של דבר עברו דרך פורטוגל, להערכת מילגרם, בין 13 אלף ל-15 אלף יהודים. מפורטוגל גם יצאו כמה אוניות לארץ ישראל. הוא הזכיר גם את חלקו של חסיד אומות העולם:" זהו סיפורו הטרגי של הקונסול הפורטוגלי בבורדו, ארישטידס דה סוזה מנדש - שמרן, מלוכני, קתולי אדוק ואנטי ליברלי, אבל הומניסט גדול. הוא היה אב לשלושה-עשר ילדים, ובעזרתם הנפיק בתוך ימים ספורים אלפי ויזות ליהודים, למרות הוראותיו המפורשות של סלאזאר. הוא שילם על כך ביוקר. סלאזאר הורה להחזיר אותו לליסבון, אבל אפילו בדרך המשיך דה סוזה מנדש להעניק ויזות ולהחתים דרכונים, ובגבול כיבדו את חתימתו. בשובו סולק ממשרתו, הפנסיה נשללה ממנו, הוא נושל מכל נכסיו ומת בליסבון בחוסר כל. פליטים יהודים סיפרו שראוהו אוכל עם ילדיו בבתי התמחוי שלהם, כי הגיע עד פת לחם. בשנת 1966 הוכרז דה סוזה מנדש חסיד אומות העולם על ידי "יד ושם". כיום הוא נחשב גיבור לאומי בפורטוגל. =על יהדות פורטוגל= תחילת התישבות בפורטוגל הידיעות הראשונות על ישיבת יהודים בפורטוגל הן מהמאה ה-12 וכבר אז היו קיימים רובעים יהודיים בליסבון, בז'ה וסנטרן. במאה ה-13 המלך אפונסו השלישי, מלך פורטוגל, הקים חטיבה נפרדת בממשל ליהודים והוא ניסה לנצל את קשריהם הכלכליים הטובים לפיתוח פורטוגל. היהודים הואשמו בהבאת המגפה השחורה אך השלטונות הצליחו למנוע מההמונים לפגוע ביהודים עד לשנת 1449, אז נערכו פרעות קשים ביהודי ליסבון שהיוו את הקהילה הכי גדולה של יהודי פורטוגל. רדיפות דת ב-1492, בעת גירוש היהודים מספרד, חיו בפורטוגל כ-30,000 יהודים, בתוך אוכלוסייה של מיליון תושבים. מגורשי ספרד שהיגרו לפורטוגל שינו את משקלם היהודים באוכלוסייה בצורה משמעותית: ההערכה היא שהקהילה היהודית גדלה בכ-70,000 איש, והפכה ל10% מהאוכלוסייה הפורטוגזית. מתוך המהגרים, שהוגדרו בכלתי חוקיים וכעבדי המלך, הותר רק ל-600 בתי אב להישאר בפורטוגל למשך שנה באופן חוקי, תמורת כופר גדול לשלטון. ילדיהם של אותם יהודים עבדי-המלך נלקחו מהם, בהוראתו של מלך פורטוגל ז'ואו השני, ונשלחו לאי סאו טומה שלחופי אפריקה, שהיה חלק מהאימפריה הפורטוגזית, על מנת שיעבדו במטעי הסוכר שבו. בשנת 1496 נשא המלך מנואל הראשון את איזבל, בתם של פרננדו השני ואיזבלה מלכי ספרד, ובמסגרת הנישואים כפתה המלכה הצעירה על המלך לגרש את היהודים מפורטוגל. באותה תקופה החלה פורטוגל לעלות כמעצמה פוליטית, ומנואל היה מעוניין ביכולותיהם, בקשריהם ובכספם של היהודים שבממלכתו. בלחצם של מלכי ספרד ושל שרים בממלכתו הוציא הוציא לבסוף מנואל צו גירוש בדצמבר 1496, אך באמצעות שורה של פעולות הפך את הקערה על פיה: הטבלת יהודי פורטוגל לנצרות (1497), יחד עם חטיפת ילדים נוספים ושורה של הבטחות כלכליות, גרמה לרבים מהיהודים להישאר בפורטוגל, אם כי לא כיהודים. המרתם הגורפת של יהודי פורטוגל לנצרות, בשונה מתהליך הארוך שעברו יהודי ספרד, הביא לכך שרובם לא אימצו את הנצרות באמת ובתמים אלא המשיכו לשמור על יהדותם, בצורה כזו או אחרת, בסתר, כאנוסים. בשנת 1498 קבע המלך שיהדותם של יהודים שממירים את דתם לנצרות לא תיבדק או תחשד למשך עשרים השנים הבאות, וב-1499 הוא אסר על יציאת יהודים מפורטוגל. הטמעתם של יהודי פורטוגל בחברה הנוצרית לא התקבלה בצורה חלקה באוכלוסייה המקומית. משקלם של החברים החדשים באוכלוסייה היה גדול מאוד, ורבים מהם תפסו עמדות כח ושלטון. דרשנים ומטיפים סבבו ברחבי הממלכה ודיברו כנגד הקונברסוס, היהודים שהמירו את דתם, ותלו בהם את צרותיה השונות של פורטוגל. בשנת 1506 היכתה מגפה בליסבון, המלך נמלט אל מחוץ לעיר וההמון הזועם טבח בקהילת הנוצרים החדשים שבעיר. בעקבות הטבח ביטל מנואל את איסור היציאה מפורטוגל. בשנת 1525 הגיע דוד הראובני לקהילת הנוצרים החדשים בפורטוגל. הוא זכה לתגובות אוהדות בקרב קהילת האנוסים הפורטוגזית, ששימרה מתחת לפני השטח קירבה ליהדות וציפיות משיחיות, ואף נשארה כקהילה מאורגנת ומוכרת, אם כי לא אהודה. הראובני נאלץ לעזוב את פורטוגל לאחר התייגרותו של שלמה מולכו, שהיה מזכירו של המלך מנואל. האינקוויזיציה הפורטוגזית הוקמה בשנת 1536, והחלה להעלות אשמים על המוקד משנת 1540. יהודים בסתר באופן פורמלי לא נותרו יהודים בפורטוגל, אולם רבים מהיהודים שם, שחיו כאנוסים, שמרו בסתר על זהותם היהודית. רבים מהאנוסים בפורטוגל היגרו למרוקו, סלוניקי, אמסטרדם, ברזיל והאימפריה העות'מאנית, וחזרו לדת היהדות. עקב מספרם הקטן יותר הם היו ידועים פחות מיהודי ספרד. האוטו דה פה האחרון נעשה בפורטוגל בשנת 1791 והאינקוויזיציה הסתיימה סופית בשנת 1821. העת החדשה רק לאחר מאות שנים החלו להתגורר באופן פורמלי יהודים בפורטוגל. מתחילת המאה ובמהלך המאה ה-19 החלו להגר לפורטוגל יהודים רבים דוברי ספרדית וחכיתיה מצפון מרוקו, מקהילת טטואן, טנג'יר ומיהדות גיברלטר. בשנת 1917 עורר גילוי של קהילת צאצאי אנוסים בכפר בלמונטה על ידי יהודי פולני בשם שמואל שוורץ - הד גדול בקרב יהדות העולם. מי שפעל רבות להשבת צאצאי האנוסים ליהדות היה קצין בצבא פורטוגל - ארתור קרלוש דה בארוש באשטו (1887 - 1961) שהיה בעצמו בן למשפחת אנוסים, למד יהדות ועברית, התגייר, והקים קהילה יהודית בפורטו ואת בית הכנסת כדורי. מסופר שהיה מסתובב רכוב על סוסו בעיירות ובכפרים בצפון פורטוגל, ותר אחרי צאצאי האנוסים, שגם במאה ה-20 עדיין שמרו על יהדותם בסתר ופחדו לגלות אותה לסביבתם. בתוך מספר שנים גייר כ-9,000 צאצאי אנוסים. במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה פליטים רבים יהודים ולא יהודים הגיעו לפורטוגל בדרכם מערבה ובסוף המלחמה היו בה כ-400 יהודים בעלי מעמד תושבי קבע וכ-650 במעמד פליטי מלחמה. לאחר המלחמה היגרו רבים מיהודי פורטוגל ממנה ועד להתייצבות הפרלמנטרית בשנת 1976 היגרו כ-300 יהודים משטח המדינה. בשנת 1988 התמנתה קולט אביטל כשגרירת ישראל ראשונה בפורטוגל, ולאחר ששמעה על אנוסים שחיים בפורטוגל, פנתה לרב הראשי לישראל, הראשון לציון אליהו בקשי דורון, ששלח את הרב שלמה סבג להקים להם בית כנסת, ולהשיבם ליהדות. כיום מעריכים שבפורטוגל כ-750 יהודים, אך במפקד לאומי שנערך שם רשמו עצמם 7000 אזרחים כיהודים, כמובן שהמספרים מתעלמים מצאצאי היהודים האנוסים. רוב היהודים מתגוררים בליסבון. יהודי ליסבון The largest Jewish community of about 300 can be found in Lisbon, where there are two synagogues, one Sephardic, Shaare Tikva and one Ashkenazi, Ohel Yaacov (Ohel Jacob). Lisbon's Jewish community is centered around the Comunidade Israelita de Lisboa, or the Jewish Community of Lisbon, a community center that houses Shaare Tikva. The Sephardic synagogue offers traditional services, study groups, children’s activities, and cultural events and houses documents and religious objects dating back to the 1300s. Ohel Jacob is the only Ashkenazi synagogue in the Iberian Peninsula and was originally established as an Orthodox congregation. The synagogue was inactive for a period, but following its reconstitution in the 1990’s the Bnei-anussim, or children of Marranos, who were interested in returning to Judaism, were welcomed at the Ohel Jacob synagogue. Ohel Jacob is housed on the second floor of a rundown building at Avenida Elias Garcia 110. The HeHaver Jewish Association, which currently administers the Ohel Jacob building, allows Kehilat Beit Israel to use the synagogue for the practice of Masorti, or Conservative, Judaism, which has welcomed Bnei-anussim back to the community. Beit Israel is under the rabbinical authority of Rabbi Jules Harlow. Today, the Bnei-anussim make up about one third of this Ashkenazi congregation in Lisbon. Ohel Jacob will be rededicated on December 17th, 2006. This will be the first synagogue dedication in Portugal since the opening of the Belmonte synagogue in 1997 * המקור ראו גם * הטבלת יהודי פורטוגל לנצרות * טוהר הדם לקריאה נוספת * יום טוב עסיס, משה אורפלי (עורכים), יהדות פורטוגל במוקד - מחקרים על יהודים ויהודים בסתר, הוצאת מאגנס, מרכז דינור לתולדות ישראל, 2009. קישורים חיצוניים * * ראובן פיינגולד, ה'סימן היהודי' בפורטוגאל, פורסם בפעמים 51, אביב תשנ"ב, עמ' 70-80. חוברת שהוקדשה ל-500 שנה לגירוש היהודים מספרד * משה אורפלי, דמויות וסטריאוטיפים של יהודים בספרות הפורטוגלית של המאות הט"ז-י"ז, פורסם בפעמים, 69, סתיו תשנ"ז, עמ' 8-23. חוברת שהוקדשה ליהודי פורטוגל והפזורה הספרדית-פורטוגלית * * דב סטוצ'ינסקי, קפלת התענוגות: ברגנסה (פורטוגל), סוף המאה הט"ז - אינקויזיציה וזיכרון, על תעלומת הבעלות של 'קפלת התענוגות' בעיר ברגנסה לאור מערכת היחסים בין האצולה 'הנוצרית הוותיקה' לבין האוכלוסייה 'הנוצרית החדשה' בעיר זו, פורסם בפעמים, 69, סתיו תשנ"ט, עמ' 24-42. חוברת שהוקדשה ליהודי פורטוגל ולפזורה הספרדית-פורטוגלית * אליאס ליפינר, יהודי-פורטוגל (בתוך) הספר: שני גולים-פורטוגליים בקשטיליה: דום דוד נֶגרו ודום יצחק אברבנאל , תורגם מאנגלית, עובד והותאם לאתר על ידי שרה מולכו ב-2006, ברשות הוצאת-מאגנס, ירושלים * * קטגוריה:יהדות פורטוגל